Nothing Ever Rymes with Orange Peaches dosn't
by dancingpeace
Summary: This is my second fan fiction, weird story but rate me and help me think of more characters that attend the academy.


Orange

Rated K+ English, 1 chapter to be continued

Nothing can ever in proper English rhyme with orange, NEVER. So you guess why life can be so stressful at times, especially when your favorite smiley face stress ball bursts.

6:45! If mom doesn't get in the car and start driving dad is definitely going to be upset, not to mention hungry. You see, we are supposed to meet him for dinner at seven, but mom never is ready on time.

A long and drastic sigh came from Leah who was sitting beside me in the car (which was getting very stuffy by now). "Leah, mom will be out here any hour now, so stop sighing". "Any hour?" she whined, obviously not getting my joke. At least I would think a nine year old would get the joke, I mean I am only eleven! To my rescue mom came running out the door having to get Pecan (our dog) detached from her leg. She climbed into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind her and tossing her purse into the "captions seat".

Leah and I had such a big argument last week that it was decided that nobody got to sit in the front seat, which was really depressing. As soon as we were out of the driveway Leah started chattering away about how good her day was, although nobody was really listening. I would turn on the radio to tune her out, but I was further than arms length away from it, and there was no way that mom was going to do it for me.

Not bringing with me my I-pod I was forced to look out the window, but truthfully there is only the ocean to look at along with all of the tourists. My dad got a full time job at the beach rental, so we moved over to Ocean Isle, N.C. from New York. We bought a house on the ocean where we stay for the summer, and then during school we head to a bigger city (I can never remember the name of). Dad always stays behind though to make sure that all of the beach houses are in good shape, and prepare for holidays and breaks. To me that sounded boring having to live on the beach your whole life, but I guess things can change. Just now we (finally) pulled into the restaurant and parked beside my dad's car, mom just sits there in the car and reapplies her makeup while Leah and I jump out of the car and are ready to go inside. "Mom, you look fine" I say. With my words she got out of the car and quietly walking to the door. Leah and I followed her nearly tripping over mom as she started walking slower and slower until she stopped and sat on a bench.

We were right outside the restaurant, exactly where you could smell the food coming from the kitchen. Smelling that made my stomach growl really loud, I looked around to make sure nobody heard that. As I looked around I saw that the only people outside in the heat were us (thankfully). Then dad stuck his head out of the door taking one look at mom and coming towards us. "Sophia, Leah! Can you leave your mother and I alone for a minute?" asked dad. "Sure, we'll get us table inside." I say. "Okay, I'm cool with that, Sophia" replies dad shooing us off. Leah headed inside, but I walked slowly behind her trying to hear the conversation going on between mom and dad.

"School is…." That is all I hear my dad say before Leah pulls me inside. What about school? I'm going into middle school, but what about it? Bang! I guess I wasn't paying attention, because the next thing I remember was that I was sprawled out on the floor and Leah screaming. Everything was spinning and going black, dad was lifting me up I think. I was afraid to open my eyes, due to all the pain in my wrist and lots of talking going on around me.

When I finally thought it was safe I opened my eyes just to see that I was in my bed at home. Leah, mom, and dad were sitting on my bed, before I could think I just pointed to my door and said "Out". Since they saw that I was in pain they left, without saying a word. Only Leah stayed behind looking confused but desperate. "I said out!"I repeated.

"But" Leah said.

"What?"I said now getting impatient.

"We are moving to the all girls academy down the road to go to school." With those words out of my sister's mouth I almost fell right out of my bed. "The all girls academy?" the words barley made it out of my mouth. It was the worst place here by the coast. Leah no longer interested in the conversation, stalked out the room and into hers.

Quickly I opened my desk drawer with my good hand, and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and pencil. I jotted down a quick list of good and bad things like I did every day.

Good Things:

Got to see dad!

Mom and dad together

Bad Things:

Sprained wrist

Have to go to an all girls academy

Live forever at the beach

Hot weather

Out of that whole day I had more bad things happen to me than good things. I stuck the paper in a notebook that is top secret to even my best friends. By now it was stuffed with different sized papers rather than be written on the paper in there for you to write on.

Putting my glasses on the desk, I was able to make out the time as I started to drift off to sleep. It was nine-thirty when I went to sleep. It was almost eleven o' clock when I was started awake from my sleep. I was discombobulated when I woke up, I sat up unthinkingly on my bad wrist and yelped as I started to black out from the pain. That was right before I heard the voices.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
